With the Augmented Reality technology, a visible virtual object may be superimposed on a video feed of a real-world scene such that in the output video feed, the virtual object appears to be part of the real-world scene. Multiple known techniques may be used to make the virtual object appear realistically as part of the real-world scene. For example, the camera pose may be tracked from one frame of the video feed to another with known techniques such that the pose of the virtual object may be adjusted accordingly to make the virtual object appear as part of the real-world scene.
In situations where the video feed depicting a real-world scene becomes blurred as a result of fast camera movement, the realism of the virtual object may diminish if the virtual object is not similarly blurred. Therefore, methods for measuring motion blurs of the video feed depicting the real-world scene on which the virtual object is superimposed and methods for adjusting the virtual object to simulate a corresponding blur are useful.